videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
ToeJam and Earl are main protagonists of the ToeJam & Earl series and both are DLC team character. General ToeJam is a red alien and one of the protagonist of the ToeJam and Earl series. He speaks with street slang, likes basketball, and a great rapper (nicknamed TJ). Earl is ToeJam's pal and co-pilot who is kind of clumsy and not that bright. Earl mostly listens to ToeJam or Latisha instead of thinking on his own. In the beginning of the game, ToeJam and Earl's Righteous Rapmaster Rocketship crash-lands on Earth and is blown into several pieces. As the duo travel the strange planet, they come across humans that get in the way of their quest. While they were on Earth they collected presents and other items while collecting the ship parts. Traveling up elevators, swimming in water, and avoiding pitfalls, ToeJam and Earl got their rocket parts and headed back to Funk-O-Tron (but with hitch hikers...) Attributes ToeJam is a lightweight character whose fairly agile, but also weak. Earl, however, is a heavyweight who can take lots of abuse and deliver powerful attacks, but at a cost of moving rather slow. The two work together as a team, and will always cover each other's back. ToeJam fights enemies from behind Earl, and Earl does vice-versa. Earl is the only one in the duo to throw, with ToeJam only assisting for the pummel move. If Earl is KO'd first, ToeJam can grab and pummel, but cannot throw. Another catch is that ToeJam and Earl do not share the same lifebar the same way The Ice Climbers did in Smash Bros. If the leader is KO'd (say ToeJam), the other Funkotronian (say Earl) will resume fighting, but a life will be lost. If all the lives are used up and either ToeJam or Earl is left stranded on the battlefield, they will vanish. ToeJam and Earl's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: ToeJam swats his hand to the left, while Earl swats his to the right. * Side Attack: ToeJam lunges forward and spins his fisted hands in windmill formation while Earl looks around. * Up Attack: Both ToeJam and Earl do an upward head thrust. * Down Attack: Earl plants some pointy Rosebushes, which disappear after somebody steps on them. * Dash Attack: The two run forward at an amazing speed thanks to their Super Hi-Tops. * Heavy Forward Attack: Earl loads a rotten tomato in ToeJam's slingshot, which he shoots out. * Heavy Up Attack: ToeJam snaps a gold coin into the air, inflicting minor damage on whoever it lands on. * Heavy Down Attack: Earl does the splits while ToeJam spins around breakdance-style. On occasion, a rip will be heard, causing Earl to blush and sheepishly state, "Oops..." while ToeJam facepalms. This leaves the two vulnerable. * Neutral Aerial: ToeJam does a karate chop while Earl pushes his hands out forward. * Forward Aerial: ToeJam kicks out all three of his legs, while Earl kicks his feet out from behind ToeJam. * Back Aerial: Earl thrusts his back backwards. * Up Aerial: ToeJam throws a disgusting piece of Rotten Cabbage. Damage will be dealt if it's made contact with, but even MORE will be dealt if it's accidentally eaten. * Down Aerial: Earl slams his butt towards the ground. * Grab: Earl grabs the opponent by the collar of their shirt (provided they're wearing a shirt...) * Pummel: ToeJam slaps the foe across the face. * Forward Throw: Earl winds up his arm like a baseball pitcher and throws the opponent forward. * Backward Throw: Earl spins the opponent around and then releases them with a harsh shoulder slam. * Upward Throw: Earl headbutts his opponent. * Downward Throw: Earl throws his opponent on the ground and slams down into them with his elbow. ToeJam and Earl's Special Moves Neutral Special: Trap-O-Matic Jars * ToeJam and Earl toss two jars at their opponent. If only one makes contact, it'll only deal minor damage. But if both make contact, the opponent will become trapped inside the jar and anyone can grab and throw them. However, after they've been thrown, the jar breaks and the opponent is freed. However, there is a rare occurrence that ToeJam and Earl will throw Super Jars. The Super Jar only requires to make contact once to trap the player, and can be grabbed and tossed up to three times before breaking. Side Special: Rocket Skates * ToeJam and Earl start to zip across the arena ridiculously fast using a pair of Rocket Skates. By pressing B + Side repeatedly, The Rocket Skates go faster and do more damage if made contact. To stop The Rocket Skates, simply hit down. Up Special: Wing Present * ToeJam and Earl open a present and now wield a pair of Icarus Wings. Depending on which wings they have will determine how many times they can flap to safety. A Normal Set of Icarus Wings allows 4 flaps, Double-Time Wings allow 8 flaps, and Triple-Time Wings allow 12 flaps. Down Special: Bubble Shield * For 5 seconds, ToeJam and Earl are immune to damage. Also, bumping into The Bubble Shield will push the opponent back (although it won't hurt them) and any projectile attack will restore health. All-Star Move: Laugh Blaster * A Funky Voice will sing out, "HERE COMES FUUUUUNK!", as ToeJam and Earl ride atop The Laugh Blaster. This machine shoots concentrated funk energy, but is too powerful for non-Funkotronians to handle so it leaves them helplessly on their back laughing. For each second the opponent is left cracking up, 1% percent damage is dealt. The Laugh Blaster has unlimited ammo and can shoot as many times as you want to, but after 20 seconds, it'll malfunction and blow up. But as a consolation prize, if either ToeJam or Earl had been KO'd previously, they will return to the battlefield! Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone